The Demon Within
by Everlastingangel09
Summary: The city of Aknáh is the place where it all began. Sakura, Ryu, Nick, Silver, and Mimyko all come together for some unknown reason, only knowing that they all have demons within them.


_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok everyone this is the rewritten version of my original story the demon within. A lot of people really like this but I have no idea how this will turn out. It will be turned into a manga next summer when I go to Tokyo to get it publicized. So plz comment and tell me what you guys think alright. _

_And the category for this is basically Comedy, tragedy, friendship, romance, and adventure. ^__^ thanks for reading this!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Demon Within**

A world torn through darkness emerged from the deepest parts of the earth's core, and a war raged across the land of Aknáh. It's narrow streets filled with countless demons, and all of it was painted red with the people's blood. The sky was black from the plumes of smoke from the many fires set across the plain as far as you could see; and the sky would not rain water…but ashes. The air was thick and heavy, and demons paraded through the small town and made their way to the next. But there was a ray of hope, only one. The people believed in one man that had been bestowed god's power to free them of these dark times. Honestly though, the land was growing weak, and so many had died, that the one hope they had been keeping began to drift further away from them as the demons plagued the land. After months had passed, the clouds above began to break and revealed one small ray of light upon the dark plains before the demons. The man of god had come alone, and he began charging at the countless demons upon him and vanquishing them one by one. People cheered and joined the fight, knowing they had a chance to save everything. Within just a few days with each slaughter from both sides, the man of god stood upon the hill and called out to the Demon Lord to face him. The ground had shook like a powerful earthquake coming towards him, and the sky turning color to the blood of the land that had spilt.

Lord Falcor: You dare go against me mortal? –laughs- What can a mere mortal do to me…me! The Demon Lord Falcor *announcing himself proudly*

The man did not falter as his words shook the ground. He began praying relentlessly, hoping god would answer his beckoning. Falcor's laughter booming in his ears as his praying continued, a small ray of light shown down upon him and answered his undying prayer.  
Seven arc angels descended down to earth with large white wings and glistening radiance. They had given the man their divine protection, and the capabilities of a god to defeat the demon lord.

Man: You who seek power upon the land shall die by my hands. You're rein shall end here *stepping forward* and I will be the one to end it all *his hand held out as gods sword appeared before his hands, and white wings burst from his back*

Falcor: A mere mortal challenges me…you seek death. But no matter *his sword appears* for what I seek is far greater than ruling the land

The man ascended up to Falcor and attacked with every bit of strength he had. The clashing of swords sparked with each blow, and feathers upon feathers of black and white descended down to the ground. The sky began to turn rabid as twisters formed, and lightning raged. It was a heated battle that went on for many days. The only solution that the man had was to use his soul as a seal to rid the demon lord from the earth. Knowing his sacrifice was for the good of everyone living, he bore the sword to his chest and chanted the incantation to seal Falcor.  
His sword plunged through his chest, and the seal was made by contract of god. Falcor was falling, but he was able to release his powers from his own soul to find vessels. Falcor's eyes burned brightly as he faced the man on his knees and spoke his last words.

Falcor: The land shall be replenished…but my power will once again be known –laughs-

The man finished his seal and watched Falcor descend back to hell. His breathing was decreasing, and his eyes blurred. But Falcor had fallen, and so had he. His remnants remained as an altar. And after many years, the place he had fallen was considered a monument amongst the people of Aknáh for many years, as well as his triumph over the demon lord.  
But long after the war, about five hundred years or so, people began to forget, and the war became to be a mere story telling.

Now comes an adventure not told by anyone, or heard from any books or stories around a campfire. This adventure begins in the city of Aknáh; where everything had begun.

-Guard-Fatso: *chasing after a thief* Come back here thief!

Sakura:*happily running with a bag of stolen goods* No way fatso, you have to catch me first!

Fatso: Why you- *turns into an ally way and she's nowhere* now where did you go…

Sakura: *creeps out from behind a vase and picks it up* …..Here I am!! *slams the vase on his head* that should jog your memory of who the "greatest thief in the world" is! –laughs-

Fatso: *trying to get the vase off* I don't care…who you are, I will catch you!

Sakura: -smiles- not with all that weight you gained during your vacation *poking him* I have to head home now, see you tomorrow! *grabs her loot and walks away*

Fatso: *still trying* damn brat…when did she get so clever

Sakura: -humming- what to do what to do…hmm? *sees a rich old lady at a food stand*  
score! -quietly- *walks casually along and gets close enough and grabs her coin bag without notice* -snickers- like taking crackle pops from a baby *turns to another ally way before being notices and accidentally runs into someone* -falls-

Silver: *looks at her with a cold stare*

Sakura: sorry bout that sir, didn't see ya there *gets up and brush's herself off* bye –leaves-

Silver: filthy woman *walks away like nothing happened*

Sakura: -sighs- that was a bit close there *approaching a vacant looking warehouse* -recalls- what a creepy guy though –shivers- *opening the door to the warehouse* I'm home~

Thieves: -cheering- Sakura!!

Sakura: *coming in and closing the door* I got a pretty good haul today guys, check it out! *tossing the bag to the group* there should be plenty of food for everyone that'll last a few days, so don't be picky

Mike: -chuckles- we're thieves sis, we can't afford to be picky *open arms* welcome back

Sakura: -smiles- good to be back Mike *hugs him*

Mike: anything new today while looting?

Sakura: *looks at him* well you know, the usual. I steal, fatso chases me, I run, he yells "come back here thief", then I give him the slip –smiles evilly-

Mike: what'd you do this time *crossed arms, smirks*

Sakura: a vase over his head….was that to simple? –finger to lips-

Mike: -smiles- that's my sis *ruffles her hair*

Sakura: -laughing- hey cut that out Mike *messing around*

Hana: welcome back Sakura *coming from her house* I have some news about your father…

Sakura: *stops and looks* how is he?

Hana: -grieving- I'm afraid he isn't doing to well….and since winter is approaching he won't be able to withstand it.

Mike: -deep breath- well then *arms around the both of them* let's just make the best of what time we got alright

Sakura: -relieving smile- your right Mike! Let's make the best of what we got with dad as much as possible!

Hana: -giggles- Sakura sure can bring her spirits back up

Mike: that's what's so good about her…she never let's something weigh her down

Ed: hey has anyone seen Runt? *asking around* he hasn't returned from his rounds

Hana: -concerned- still?

Mike: but it's almost Sundown, everyone should have returned

Ed: I know! –worried- what if he-

Sakura: *pats him on the shoulder* put more faith in him Ed, he's bound to show up any minute now *hears the door opening* see what'd I tell….you –shocked-

Ed: Runt! *runs over to him, he's covered in bruises, cuts, and slashes* what happened to you!

Runt: -weakly- they beat me up and tossed me away –crying- then they laughed at me and took back the treasure I took

Sakura: treasure? –eyes widened- what treasure! From who Runt, who was it from!

Runt: -crying softly- the strange tower…

Mike: wait….that tower! –eyes wide-

Sakura: the high up's tower…*grabs Mike's shoulder* did they follow you?

Ed: *looks at Sakura and Runt* ….. –scared-

Sakura: did they! *alarm*

Scout: Guards heading this way! *jumping from the lookout post* huge numbers!

Mike: you led them straight to us! *calls out to everyone* scatter!

Sakura: Go! *get's Runt and Ed running* Mike what about dad! –scared-

Hana: -scared- I'll get Taly! *runs*

Mike: let's go Sakura! *both run to their father*

Sakura: *hears the doors bang down and guards flood in* dammit…!

Mike: *closing the door behind her and goes to his father* can you find us a way out Sakura?!

Sakura: *looking out the window* it looks a bit grim…but I think we have a chance out the side panel

Mike: *has his dad on his shoulders* ready when you are

Sakura: *guard coming close enough to the door back turned* -quietly- *opening the door and getting her pocket knife, stabs the guard and takes his sword* Go!

Mike: *running to the side panel*

Sakura: alright now to-

Fatso: not so fast little thief…*holding his sword up to her*

Sakura: Fatso –sighs- how sly of you *turning around and holds the sword ready* shall we dance the blades? –small smile-

Fatso: un garde! *clashing the two blades*

Commander: *walking in and sees the fighting* that girl….hmm? *takes out a wanted poster* ah, now I recall her, the supposedly notorious thief that gets away. –reading- 500 Trenni pieces caught dead or alive –smiles-

Fatso: *blocks her attack* handy with a blade aren't you thief…how uncommon *attacks back*

Sakura: *counters it* hey, a girl's gotta pass the time *counters another one* you're not bad yourself Fatso

Fatso: enough with the name *attacks*

Sakura: I'll stop when you decide to call out my name –smiles- *blocks*

Fatso: not likely *head to head*

Sakura: then the name stays! *pushes him back and more guards surround her* no butting in!

Commander: oh…but I will; seize her! *guards rush in and grab her*

Sakura: *slammed to the ground and rope tied* Ow! Watch it!

Commander: such a troublesome wench for a high price *kneels down and grabs hold of her face* I should have my fun though –grins-

Sakura: -disgusted- *bites his hand*

Commander: GAH! *removes his hand and kicks her* know your place!

Fatso: *holding in his laughter*

Commander: bring her to the plaza…*rubbing his hand with a cloth* we end this tonight before the light of the sun diminishes

Guards: yes sir! –salute- *bringing five other thieves they caught*

Fatso: can't it wait until tomorrow sir?

Commander: no –firmly- I want them gone

Fatso: I see –salutes-

Sakura: -clenching- ow….

Fatso: thief…*walking beside her and talking quietly* it's been a long run *shortly approaching the plaza*

Sakura: about six long years –smiles- but yeah…it really has been huh….*looking at the sun setting down* my last sight before I die….how pretty *being led to the stage*

Fatso: -quietly- do you regret…being a thief?

Sakura: -big smile- nope…best thing that ever happened to me

Commander: *walks to the center plaza, group of people start crowding around* -grins- ladies and gentlemen…thank you for wanting to attend this late execution. You may have seen us execute thieves before, but tonight we have a very special guest among the thieves. *turns to them all and points Sakura out* the one that gets away…the so called "greatest thief in the world" stands before you, tied. –grins evilly-

Sakura: so…I'm still the greatest –smirks-

Commander: *crowd mumbles* -evil glance-

Ryu: *catching the sight of it all* what's this…*hiding in his black cloak*

Silver: that wench from before….serves her right

Commander: any last words –amused-

Sakura: -staring intensely-

Commander: well…

Sakura: pencil-neck –nods-

Commander: what?

Fatso: *containing his laughter*

Sakura: your name is pencil-neck –grins- oh, and before I forget –spits- I'm good now

Commander: *wiping her spit off his face* why you- *slaps her face* just hanging you doesn't sound enough

Sakura: really…then set me free for another round *some of the crowd start giggling*

Commander: hmph –waves his hand- take her away

Sakura: -glaring- *a glimpse of something in her eyes*

Fatso: *getting her set up for the hanging* -quietly- nice name….but this is farewell thief

Sakura: -lightens up- oh come now, how about we stop the formalities between guard and thief *walking past a window before stepping up on the stage*

Ryu: *catches the mirror image of another form in the reflection* -quietly- a demon….

Fatso: *sets her up on the stool* sure thing….-tightens up- farewell…Sakura

Sakura: -tears- farewell to you…Ben –eyes closed-

Mike: -tears- no….Sakura

Hana: Taly don't look –crying-

Commander: execute her

The crowd grew silent as Sakura was about to be hung. But within the crowd, someone had thrown a small knife at the rope that was just about to snap her neck and dropped her like a sack of potatoes on the ground.

Commander: who dares interrupt an execution! –glares around-

Ryu: *jumps out from the crowd and heads to Sakura*

Commander: Halt! *guards surround him*

Ryu: *smirks under his hood* I just want my knife….*no movement* alright, have it your way *whispers something and vanishes over to Sakura* and maybe this girl too if you don't mind

Fatso: how the-

Commander: *crowd runs* capture him!

Ed: *takes his chance and darts at the other captured thieves and helps them get away*

Commander: no! Capture them all!

Ryu: -chuckles- bye…-whispers- shadow scape *black mist envelopes them and they disappear*

Fatso: gone….vanished –wide eyed-

Mike: -relieves- thank god

Hana: -curious- but who saved her?

Taly: come on we have to go! *pulls them away*

Commander: -angry- find them! –storming- find her!

Fatso: -calm- they know these streets better then all of us combined sir. They'll have the advantage if we chase them now with no daylight

Commander: -glares- I don't care what the advantage is! Find them at all cost! *storms off*

Fatso: yes sir –calmly- *starts walking without care*

ﴊ


End file.
